


100 Miraculous Oneshots

by mag_and_mac



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, But also, Cancer, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Cute, F/M, How Do I Tag, I have other fandoms i swear, Mostly MariChat, OC's - Freeform, SADrien, Umbrellas, Why do I do this to myself, and by oc i mean akuma dont worry, but also plz read, cuz im trash, dw they're not that good, plz halp where r tissue i jus cry, plz help me find a dentist i just got 8936248 cavities, protect sunshine child 2k18, these kinda suck tbh, very fluff, very sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_and_mac/pseuds/mag_and_mac
Summary: Literally the title. Some are frickin' sad, some are tooth-rotting fluff. I've got it all. Have fun.1- Cancer2- Gone3- Sound4- Baking5- Captive6- "That's Not What I Meant"7- And now?





	1. Betrayal

He choked on his own breath. He had betrayed himself. 

Betrayed Paris.

Betrayed Ladybug.

How was he supposed to protect his city like this? How was he supposed to sacrifice himself for Ladybug if he wasn’t there?

Ladybug would survive for a bit, he was sure, but Plagg had told him that the miraculouses get unbalanced without both of them there. Ladybug would be driven to insanity without him.

He had to leave in just a few weeks’ time.

Chat Noir could be described as one of the most kind-hearted individuals anyone could have the pleasure of meeting. He was a bit selfish, however, for he did not want to be burdened with knowing that anyone’s tears were caused by him. His departure was coming so soon, though, he hadn’t any time left to leave her blind.

And so he stood on shaking feet, with a light head and a heavy heart.

“My lady,”

She looked up. Her eyes sparkled in the lights of Paris.

“It’s cancer. They say I’m dying.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Ch-Chat?” Ladybug whispered hesitantly.

They’d been sitting atop a roof for a half hour in silence, but both could sense the edge of strain in the air.

He quirked an eyebrow.

She took in a deep breath. She’d been putting off telling him for long enough.

“I...”

“Are you okay?” He inquired quickly at her unwillingness to continue, concern lacing his every word.

As his green eyes bored into hers she wavered, realizing how much she would miss him. His unrelenting loyalty and self-sacrificial tendencies all topped off with more concern for those around him than he could ever hold for himself… He was too pure for this world.

She looked down as if it would help hide the sudden dampness on her cheeks.

“I’m moving. T-to Manchester.” She said, voice breaking, as she looked up at him once more.

If he was upset for more than a moment he did not let himself show it, putting the fact that she was crying first. He wasted not a second scooting closer for a hug.

“Hey,” he cooed, “It’ll be okay.”

It only made her more upset.

“LB, what’s wrong? I didn’t mean to make you sadder.. I’m sorry. Do you need me to leave, or… ?” He scrambled for an answer. He was pawful with crying girls.

She looked up at him and wiped her eyes.

“You’re too sweet, Kitty.”

He almost didn’t hear her next whisper.

“You’re making this so much damn harder than it has to be.”

His heart clenched.

-

_When she saw the news two weeks after she left, she tried to ignore that her Chat looked very different to the one defeating an akuma on her television._

_~~And when it hit her that she would never know the man behind the mask she most certainly did not cry.~~ _


	3. Sound

Sound is supposed to travel at the speed of light.

That is to say, insanely quick.

Definitely faster than the blows from any akuma.

Unfortunately, while akumas were not anywhere close to fast enough to challenge sound, it sometimes happened that they were much faster than Paris’ favourite superhero duo.

If only they hadn’t been, maybe this would have turned out differently.

As Chat Noir jumped in front of Ladybug for the millionth time, his _stupid_ self-sacrificial tendencies clouding his mind _again_ , it seemed as though sound came to move as sluggishly as time did in that moment.

Because if sound could truly move so fast,

 _Then why did Ladybug’s heartbroken screams for her partner to_ just come back to her _echo in the ears of all Parisians for weeks after the fact?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. I'll try to make a new chapter soon!
> 
> Comment and tell me any other prompts you have for me! 
> 
> ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette sat sketching at her desk with a certain cat sprawled across her chaise.

“Mari?”

She ignored him. After so many months of his visits, she had gotten used to tuning out his incessant calling.

“Mari?”

She gripped her pencil tighter. This had been going on for half an hour.

“Mari?”

She closed her eyes, and took a breath.

“Mari?”

“What?” She bit out, face eerily calm.

“I’m bored.” He pouted, face twisting into an adorable frown.

She rolled her eyes. “And?”

“I’m bored and hungry.” He hinted.

“You know where the fridge is.”

He was silent for a moment.

“I’m bored and hungry and want to spent time with my princess.”

She knew exactly what he wanted, but refused to let him win.

“We’re spending time right now, and, as I’ve reminded you, you know where the fridge is.”

She refused to look up and see the pouty face she _knew_ was stretched across his features.

“But Mariii~”

“What?”

“You know what.” He retorted.

She rolled her eyes playfully, irritation seeping out of her with every word they spoke to each other.

“Chat, the last time I let you bake, you almost burned down the bakery, and you had to get a new tail.”

He cringed at memories of his singed belt.

“But I want cookies.”

“We have a package of them downstairs.”

“I want _your_ cookies.”

Her resolve was crumbling and they both knew it.

“I-“ She sighed, “Do you promise not to touch anything that I tell you not to?”

“Yes!” He was grinning from ear to ear, and suddenly Marinette didn’t regret her decision so much.

They managed to get the dry ingredients mixed together and the wet ingredients together without incident, but then they had to combine them.

Marinette made the mistake of allowing Chat to operate the hand mixer, while she searched for a pan, and it seemed Chat did not know to start off mixing slowly.

As he turned the speed up to maximum, Marinette shot up from the cabinets to find a surprised, yet sheepish Chat Noir standing in a cloud of slowly settling white dust.

His formerly black suit was now white, as were his normally golden locks.

She smothered her giggles with her hand as he sulked playfully.

She walked over to him, unplugged the hand mixer, and looked up at him.

His eyes twinkled as he leaned in, and she followed suit.

“Silly cat.” She smiled against his lips.


	5. Captive

A laugh bubbled past her pink lips, her dainty hands reaching up to smother it, and Chat Noir found himself captive again.

Held trapped in thoughts of her gorgeous eyes.

Her wonderful sewing skills.

Her unwavering loyalty and courage.

_Her._

He was a captive, and he knew it. He was too deeply trapped to escape, and every giggle of hers would be perfectly timed with a flutter of his heart.

He was a prisoner in her smile. It was one of few beacons of light in his otherwise dull life, and not even the freedom Plagg gave him could compare.

She was the captor. The thief stealing his heart and thoughts.

Every sheepish smile when she realized she had fallen asleep on his shoulder (again), every,”Want any of the extra cookies?”, every time he lost to her in Ultimate Mecha Strike III…

Oh, god. He was so hopelessly, insanely, _stupidly_ in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.


	6. That's Not What I Meant

“I love you.” He murmured quietly against her.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Marinette asked, a confused look settling across her delicate features.

He looked dumbfounded, and answered with a simple, “Uhh...”

She raised an eyebrow.

“I mean…? What’s not to love? Umm… P-pretty? Smell nice? I don’t know?” Adrien sputtered.

“I was just saying, we were cuddling quietly, and then you randomly brought up your love for trees.”

“...T-trees?” He whispered, his confused face now matching his girlfriend’s.

“Um, yeah?” Marinette supplied. “Yew? Yew trees? You said you loved them no more that two minutes ago? Ring any bells?”

Adrien tried to open his mouth a few times, but nothing came out, so he resorted to giggling hysterically.

“What?” Marinette asked.

“I said ‘I love _you_ , silly! You, as in _you_. You, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. My girlfriend? I was talking about how much I love her no less than two minutes ago? Ring any bells?”

Marinette opened her mouth to speak, as her light blush became the colour of Nathaniel’s hair.

“I-”

Adrien rolled his eyes, “Though I must admit that Yew trees are quite fantastic, they’re nothing compared to you.” He winked.

-

Here lies Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Beloved girlfriend, daughter, and superhero.

Cause of death: Her stupidly adorable boyfriend.


	7. And now?

He's danced with death. Clutched the cold, greying hand of the grim reaper, just so you would never know what it felt like.

He gives all his smiles to you, and you don’t know they all fall off along with his transformation.

He bleeds so you don’t have to, whether it be from an akuma, or a razor blade at night.

He bruises so you don’t have to.

He _hurts_ so you don’t have to.

He gave away all of his food to people who had feasts.

He gave all of his oxygen to people who were breathing perfectly fine.

He’s covered in scars, and your skin in blemish-free.

And now?

Now that he’s dead in all ways except physically?

Now that he can't recognise his own face as his tired, dull, green eyes stare at the mirror?

Now that he has nothing, not even his heart, because it all rests in your delicate, spotted hands?

Now that he looks around at all the things he doesn't have, with sunken eyes, and finally realizes that he should have noticed himself in the midst of caring for you?

Now that he’s sinking so deep into the waters or sadness that he can’t see, and nobody can hear his screams?

Now, you ask if something’s wrong?


End file.
